


Boredom is a hell of a drug

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Series: OumaSai Kink Fics [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild aftercare, Mildly OOC, Shameless Smut, Train Sex, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: “Turn around.”By the time Shuichi’s brain processes Kokichi’s bizarre request, he’s already facing the doors. Kokichi’s arms snake around his slim waist and he rests his forehead between Shuichi’s shoulder blades. Shuichi casts worried looks at the salarymen and high school girls in their proximity but those thoughts fly out of his head when Kokichi’s deft fingers unbuckle his pants.Or, the train sex fic no one asked for.





	Boredom is a hell of a drug

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I'm back on my bullshit

The train is absolutely packed. There isn’t room to breathe let alone move. Shuichi had somehow secured himself a spot by the doors so that he wasn’t completely surrounded by people on all sides but it does little to comfort him.

To make matters worse, there was some unexpected (and unexplained) issue on the tracks so the train has been at a standstill for ten minutes and counting. Shuichi wipes the sweat off his brow with the sleeve his summer uniform. The only thing that doesn’t make this whole thing a complete fucking nightmare is Kokichi.

Kokichi is chattering away, close enough that his hair tickles Shuichi’s chin and his thigh is pressed against his crotch. Shuichi can hardly get a word in edgewise but he likes listening to Kokichi talk. He can’t really offer anything to the conversation anyways. After all, Kokichi is explaining in graphic detail about D.I.C.E.’s latest exploits and most of it falls within a grey area of something considered to be barely legal.

Some of the other people on the train are growing increasingly annoyed with Kokichi’s animated and loud voice. And while Shuichi has a certain degree of sympathy for them, he’s comfortable enough to admit he likes the sound of Kokichi’s voice. So he really isn’t complaining.

“Saihara-chan!” Kokichi chastises, cutting himself off mid-sentence. “You’re not listening!”

Shuichi _had _been listening. Really. But it was getting difficult to focus, what with the oppressive heat and the pressure of Kokichi’s thigh against his hardening cock.

“I _am_,” he squeaks out, feeling a flush spread across his face. _Oh_.

Kokichi makes a strange face and opens his mouth to argue with him but stops when Shuichi’s erection grows hard enough for Kokichi to feel. His violet eyes scrutinize the scarlet blush on Shuichi’s face, taking in growing discomfort and embarrassment in his pale gold eyes. Kokichi grins.

Summer break is just around the corner and they’ve fallen into something that’s not quite friendship anymore. It’s not quite a relationship either. Whatever it is, it’s led to warm nights and even warmer hands. Experimental touching and kissing quickly devolved into blow jobs, fingering and more. Now they’re stuck at this unexplored territory, caught between feelings that they have no name for.

And now they’re stuck on a train in the dead of summer, surrounded by people and Shuichi has a hard-on. 

Kokichi deliberately lowers his hand to palm Shuichi through his pants. Shuichi hisses out through clenched teeth, “Ouma-kun! What are you doing?!”

“Shh,” Kokichi shushes as his hot breath fans across Shuichi’s chest. “Turn around.”

By the time Shuichi’s brain processes Kokichi’s bizarre request, he’s already facing the doors. Kokichi’s arms snake around his slim waist and he rests his forehead between Shuichi’s shoulder blades. Shuichi casts worried looks at the salarymen and high school girls in their proximity but those thoughts fly out of his head when Kokichi’s deft fingers unbuckle his pants.

Shuichi reaches back to push Kokichi away. Panic seeps into his bones but when no one seems to take notice it subsides, somewhat.

“Ouma-kun,” Shuichi says in whispered anxiety, “stop, someone might see.”

“They won’t if you’re quiet, Saihara-chan,” Kokichi mutters. His small hands slip into the waistband of Shuichi’s underwear; Kokichi wraps a firm hand around Shuichi’s dick. With languid movements, Kokichi begins to jerk him off. Shuichi bites down on the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound. He can feel the outline of Kokichi’s hard dick against the swell of his ass.

Yanking up the collar of his shirt to hopefully hide his face from view, Shuichi plasters himself against the door, trying to make himself as invisible as possible. He is completely torn between giving into the pleasure shooting down his spine and pushing Kokichi off him. Kokichi’s hand is warm, rough and practiced in his motions. He knows all of Shuichi’s sensitive spots – his thumb blissfully rubs Shuichi’s precum around the head of his cock.

It takes everything in him not to moan out Kokichi’s name. Kokichi ruts against his ass. The stimulation of Kokichi’s hand on his dick, of his cock against his ass and of the perilous situation they’re in that it becomes too much for Shuichi to handle. His vision swarms as he comes, embarrassingly abrupt, right into Kokichi’s waiting hand. Thankfully, he managed to muffle his moan.

Kokichi extracts his cum-covered hand from Shuichi’s pants. Shuichi glances over his shoulder just in time to watch Kokichi discreetly (sort of, Shuichi is sure no one noticed) lick Shuichi’s cum off his hand. His blush spreads to his neck.

Wriggling away slightly, Shuichi grits out, “Seriously, we’re going to get caught.”

“Relax, no one’s noticed,” Kokichi says in a low, breathy voice. Shuichi’s reply catches in his throat. The way Kokichi looks up at him, with fire smoldering in his violet eyes, twists Shuichi’s stomach into knots. Kokichi places an open-mouthed kiss between his shoulder blades, his tongue hot through the thin layer of fabric. “Give me more, Saihara-chan. Let’s do a lot more together.” Shuichi shudders.

It feels so good, to have Kokichi’s hands and mouth on him, even amongst the crowded train passengers. He finds himself yielding under Kokichi’s persistent touch, even crumpling under his own desire for the boy behind him. Kokichi is relentless like that. He never leaves an opportunity for Shuichi to pause and catch his breath – he’s always several steps ahead with a lie caught in the corners of his cunning mouth.

Kokichi is moving before Shuichi can even voice an answer. Kokichi carefully drags Shuichi’s pants down just under his rear. Crowding in closer, Shuichi is flush against the train doors where Kokichi holds him in place. Alarm flashes through Shuichi’s mind as Kokichi slides an un-lubed finger into his hole. And while it hasn’t been _that_ long since the last time they fucked, it was still an intrusive and uncomfortable feeling.

“At least use _spit_,” Shuichi mumbles. He curls his fingers into fists as Kokichi stubbornly adds a second dry finger.

Kokichi scissors the fingers in Shuichi’s poorly prepped ass before saying, “You like it like this.” Shuichi hates that he’s right. But he won’t give him the satisfaction of an answer.

He can hear Kokichi unravelling behind him; his breathing is ragged and the fingers in Shuichi tremble slightly. Liquid drips down between Shuichi’s ass cheeks (oh thank _god_) and the burn is almost immediately alleviated.

Inadvertently, a moan slips out. It’s not as loud as it normally is but it is enough to skyrocket his heart into his throat. “Ou–Ouma-kun… _haah_… hurry…” Shuichi can barely hear himself over the roar of his own heartbeat.

A moment passes where he isn’t sure Kokichi heard him and then Kokichi’s fingers are replaced by something _much_ larger. The head of Kokichi’s fat cock teases the rim of Shuichi’s ass. The first time Shuichi had seen Kokichi’s cock was well over three months ago and the size has never failed to impress Shuichi. For such a small person, the size of his cock was practically comical.

Shuichi’s legs almost give out when Kokichi is fully inside of him. He sags against the window. Shuichi can see his unsightly expression in the fiberglass, the painful arousal is clear in the flush along his skin and the glassy look in his eyes. Kokichi fucks into him at a leisurely pace so that he can feel _every single inch _of Kokichi’s cock with every thrust. His breath is fogging the window.

Each thrust scrapes deliciously hard against his prostate. He can’t even think straight anymore. Shuichi’s cock aches to be touched but he’s too distracted trying to prevent himself from moaning to even think about jerking himself off. Kokichi holds his waist, the material of Shuichi’s shirt gathered up by his tight grip, and starts to pound into him like a beast.

Shuichi’s eyes roll back. He tries to meet each thrust with his own but it’s difficult to do that while remaining inconspicuous. Kokichi’s soft gasps are loud in Shuichi’s ear. He bites down on the nape of Shuichi’s neck hard enough to draw blood (it was likely done to cover up his own moans that were steadily increasing in volume).

The train speaker flickers to life, “We sincerely apologise for the delay. The situation has been cleared and we’re free to continue on…” The rest of the announcement falls on deaf ears.

“Oum_a_-k_yun_, the train is…” he doesn’t get to finish what he was saying as Kokichi’s cock hits Shuichi’s prostate with startling accuracy. The train jolts to life, however, the two remained locked in their own world.

Kokichi repeatedly angles his thrusts to hit directly into Shuichi’s throbbing prostate. The coil in his groin tightens; tears dribble from the corners of his eyes. It feels so _so_ amazing that he wants to cry out in reckless abandon. But somehow, he contains himself long enough to keep his slutty moans stifled in the crook of his arm.

Shuichi hears Kokichi moan, “_Saihara-chan_,” in his ear and it sets him off. He comes, hard, untouched in his underwear. Kokichi hisses out a moan as Shuichi constructs around his cock, sucking him back in. His hips still, flush against Shuichi’s bare-ass, as he comes inside him. Shuichi trembles, simultaneously hating and loving the feeling of being filled with Kokichi’s cum. Kokichi takes a moment to pull out, letting Shuichi blissfully exist within that moment a little longer. Cum drips down his inner thighs. 

The train slowly rolls into the next station and Shuichi barely has enough wits about him to pull his pants the rest of the way up. He turns slightly to see Kokichi looking composed and completely unfazed, like he didn’t just fuck Shuichi’s brains out on a crowded train. As the train rolls to a stop, Shuichi briefly makes eye contact with one of the passengers near him who quickly adverts his gaze. _Wait_ –

When the doors slide open, Shuichi doesn’t get a chance to wonder what that meant for the flow of people drags him onto the platform. Kokichi catches his hand and easily slips their way through the massive crowd. Shuichi’s legs wobble like a newborn calf and he struggles to maintain the quick pace Kokichi set.

Pulling him into a semi-secluded bathroom, Kokichi helps Shuichi clean himself up.

“Gross,” Kokichi says as he uses a damp paper towel to clean his own cum off Shuichi’s thighs.

“What were you thinking, Ouma-kun?” Shuichi reprimands instead. “We could have been caught!” Worried that his legs might give out, he leans against the counter and resumes dabbing away at the cum staining his underwear.

“Oh, we definitely were,” Kokichi says nonchalantly, springing back up to toss the wad of paper towel into the garbage.

“Eh?”

“Well, you’re not exactly _quiet_, Saihara-chan.”

“You said no one noticed!” Shuichi cries, aghast.

Kokichi laughs. “It was a _lie_, duh.” Shuichi isn’t sure what’s more embarrassing. Getting fucked on a crowded train or believing Kokichi. Still probably the first one but the second one was _definitely_ a close second.

He covers his face with his hands. “We are _never_ doing that again!”

“Nishishi, we’ll see about that~” 

**Author's Note:**

> You ever write something in 3 hours because you're suddenly hit by a desperate urge for an Oumasai train-chikan fic except with a little less chikan and a lot more dubcon? I mean, originally it was gonna be straight up chikan but I don't know, somehow it just turned into this LOL this fic was a little bit of a mess but y'know, it's more fun that way. Expect more random Oumasai kink fics to fill the void in my heart, I have like 10 started <s>and yet I write this all in a day instead of finishing one of those</s>
> 
> I gotta do my part and saturate ao3 in top!Kokichi okay -
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://emeraldgalaxies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
